un jour normal ?
by Kaleiya
Summary: drabble complètement loufoque qui ne mérite pas de résumé !


Petit drabble qui devait etre un Lavi x Allen au départ mais que j'ai changé pour le faire plus neutre.

Je vous avertis, il est sans queue ni tete !

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Un jour normal ?**_

A la congrégation de l'Ombre, une journée comme toutes les autres était entamée. Les exorcistes se préparaient à une prochaine mission, Jerry préparait le repas de tout le monde, l'équipe scientifique travaillait d'arrache pied vu que son chef ne fiche rien du tout de la journée, et d'ailleurs, ce cher Komui était en train de mettre au point…Komurin numéro 4 !!! Vous allez me dire « Mais pourquoi Komurin 4 ? » alors je vous réponds que les 3 versions précédentes se sont faites pulvérisées par Kanda pour la première et par Lenalee pour les deux suivantes. En bref, c'est une journée normale pour tout le monde…ou presque.

Allen était à la cantine en train de manger les deux tonnes de nourriture dont il a besoin pour survivre (où est-ce qu'il met tout ça d'ailleurs ?) en compagnie de Lavi et de Krory quand arriva notre chère Lenalee qui semblait être de l'humeur de Kanda (celle qu'il a les trois quarts du temps donc massacrante).

« .- Bonjour Lenalee-chan ! Dit le jeune bookman à la jeune chinoise.

.- Bonjour ! répliqua la jeune chinoise sur un ton de colère.

.- Heu…tu te sens bien Lenalee-chan ? »

Lavi avait risqué cette question après que la jeune exorciste se soit assise à leur table. Elle avait un verre d'eau entre les mains a cet instant là et il ne lui fut pas plus d'une seconde pour le réduire en miettes. Tout le monde a table ravala sa salive et pesa un peu plus intelligemment ses paroles.

« .- Lenalee…tu es sure que…commença l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

.- Je n'ai pas faim ! Dit-elle en se levant. »

Elle quitta la table sans avoir touché a son plateau. Les trois exorcistes restants se regardèrent d'un air interrogatif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à Lenalee ? Demanda Allen tout en amenant le plateau abandonné par la jeune chinoise vers lui.

.- Elle a peut-être eu une mauvaise nuit. Proposa Krory.

.- Ou alors Komui a fait une connerie de trop.

.- Elle a peut-être ses règles en ce moment…commença Lavi.

.- Sois un peu sérieux Lavi !

.- Mais je suis tout à fait sérieux ! Elle peut aussi être en manque de sexe…

.- J'abandonne…capitula Allen.

.- Je vous laisse. Dit Krory avant de s'en aller à son tour.

.- Mais quoi Allen ?! C'est pas de sa faute si elle est toujours célibataire !

.- C'était pas ça qui m'était passé par la tête…on en reparlera tout à l'heure. Fit Allen. »

Soudain, un bruit de vaisselle cassée se fit entendre pas loin d'eux. En regardant du coté du bruit, les deux exorcistes restant purent voir une Miranda dans son état habituel (c'est à dire qu'elle s'excuse d'avoir encore provoqué une catastrophe) en train de ramasser les morceaux de vaisselle cassée avec l'aide de…KANDA ???!!!!

« . - Dis-moi que je rêve Allen ? Dis-moi que le vieux m'a tué là maintenant ! Dit notre Poil de carotte

.- Non Lavi, tu ne rêves pas…

.- Yu est…est…aimable ? »

Comme pour confirmer cette interrogation, le japonais fit un sourire à l'allemande ce qui provoqua une crise cardiaque à notre pauvre Bookman.

« C'est pas possible ! J'suis passé de l'autre coté du miroir sans m'en rendre compte ou quoi ? Pensa Lavi. »

Il tourna la tete du coté de son camarade mais au lieu de voir celui-ci comme d'habitude, il le vit habillé d'un haut sans manches rouge sang avec une mini-jupe en cuir noir, des bottines noires à talons aiguilles ainsi que des collants résille. Il était maquillé d'un rouge à lèvres de même couleur que le haut, d'un fard à paupières sombre et les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval avec une barrette bleue à paillettes. Ce qui choqua le plus notre bookman, ce fut les formes qui se trouvaient au niveau de la poitrine de son ami.

« .- Ça va Lavi ? T'es tout rouge. Dit Allen. »

Le rouquin, après avoir eu une forte hémorragie nasale, tomba à la renverse. Au-dessus de lui, il vit une Allen féminine avec un Kanda aimable et une Lenalee grognon ainsi qu'un Komui qui écrivait un rapport sérieusement, un bookman en panda, un conte millénaire avec des oreilles de lapin…et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sueur dans son lit.

« .- Ouf ! C'était qu'un reve ! Dit-il »

Il y réfléchit un peu puis, au final, regretta fortement que la Allen de son reve n'existe pas.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

NB: Pour le moment, je ne prends que les reviews loggués suite a des abus des revieweurs anonymes dans la section Yu-gi-oh !

Sur ce, on se reverra soit ici, soit dans une autre section que j'affectionne !


End file.
